custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Le-Powai
Le-Powai, officially the Powai Nuian Regional Polity of Air and Water, was one of the four regions of Powai Nui recognized by the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, located on the east, north-east and south-east edges of the island. Recognized for its densely forested mountains, canyons, and rivers, it was populated primarily by Le-Matoran and Ga-Matoran. History Early History Le-Powai was created along with the rest of Powai Nui during the creation of the Matoran Universe. As with the rest of the island, it was initially devoid of wildlife and vegetation, until the Great Beings populated the island with Rahi, plants, and Matoran. Upon being populated with Matoran, all of the island's Le-Matoran immediately migrated to Le-Powai from the other regions. Finding refuge in its massive trees, they formed the most primitive of the Matoran tribes on the island, always being leagues behind the rest of the island in technology and progression. Despite this, they were among the least war-like of the tribes, and when conflicts rose up they were usually settled through bizarre, ritualistic contests rather than combat and bloodshed. They rarely communicated with the tribes from other regions, as others saw them as primal, undeveloped, and savage. It wasn't until many Ga-Matoran migrated to the areas, drawn in by its majestic rivers, that the Le-Matoran would learn to become more civilized. They were taught to record their history, use currency, farm, and form stationary and unified civilizations. This revolution would cause the Le- and Ga-Matoran tribes to associate more with others. Because of this, one rather belligerent Ta-Matoran tribe found interest in the region's large trees and began chopping them down. Angered by this, the Le-Matoran unified themselves and retaliated, warning the Ta-Matoran not to remove trees without their permission. When the Ta-Matoran refused to cooperate, the Le-Matoran resorted to forming the Ranger's Guild to combat them. After succeeding in driving them out, the Ranger's Guild inspired the formation of other organizations on the island, such as the Kakkan Containment Organization, the Trailworks Organization, and the Thunderhead Union. Government Formation After the formation of the Powai Nui Governing Body by Qedua, Le-Powai was made an official region of Powai Nui. The Trailworks Organization and Ranger's Guild were made into the Department of Wilderness Preservation and Trailworks, a department of the governing body which took away the independence of its two component groups. This was immediately met with backlash, and in response, the PNGB was reformed into the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, which was rather an alliance of organizations, which included the Trailworks Organization and the Ranger's Guild. These two organizations would decide to rejoin themselves and form the Association of Powai Nui Wilderness and Trailworks, which represented the inhabitants of Le-Powai. The Wraith Syndicate To be added... The Regression To be added... Description Environment Le-Powai was well-known for its mountains and the winding canyons, valleys, and fjords in between them. Its mountains, while quite tall, were not the tallest on the island. Mount Verheven, its tallest mountain, was only barely taller than the shortest mountain in Ko-Powai. The most notable feature of the region was its plant life. It was home to numerous Pahuat trees, massive conifers which grew to be over 75 meters tall. They composed a massive amount of the region's plant biomass and was one of its most ecologically important organisms. Infrastructure and Economy The Le-Matoran and Ga-Matoran in the region were generally divided by the location of the communities in which they lived. A majority of Ga-Matoran lived near the bottom of the canyons due to the abundance of rivers. The Le-Matoran exclusively lived up higher in platforms connected to the Pahuat trees which infested the sides of the canyons. Transportation between these two areas was difficult, especially for Ga-Matoran, and all of the numerous attempts to make such transportation easier usually failed. The Konom Roads trailworks junction was located in western Le-Powai, making that area of the region high in traffic. Due to its abundance of fjords, Le-Powai had the longest coast of any region, and as such, it was the largest exporter of marine fish on the island. Seafood contributed massively to its economy and was close to being the backbone of it. Art, such as pottery, paintings, and music, also contributed, due to their importance to the region's Le-Matoran and Ga-Matoran culture. Around once every five years, a large public auction of art was held in Le-Powai, drawing in bidders from across the island, which also helped to support its economy. Culture Because of the division in their communities and the differences in their behaviors, the two major Matoran groups of Le-Powai were sometimes at odds with each other. The adventurous, loud, and carefree lifestyles of Le-Matoran often disrupted the peace-oriented culture of the Ga-Matoran. Some Ga-Matoran used the word "coney" to refer to Le-Matoran, while some Le-Matoran called the Ga-Matoran "rippies". Both of these terms were considered derogatory and offensive in other regions, however, their constant use in Le-Powai eventually led to a perceived degradation of their offensiveness within the region. By the time of the Wraith Syndicate's Invasion, most legitimate bigotry within the region had been eradicated and replaced by a tamer and less serious rivalry between the two. Although it was still commonplace for the two breeds to disagree with each other due to cultural differences, actual bigotry was shunned and discouraged. Seeing as all other cases of tension between Matoran breeds on the island did not de-escalate like this, the culture of Le-Powai was the subject of numerous studies conducted by scientists hoping to find the secret to making the island a more accepting place. When the region's Le-Matoran and Ga-Matoran did cooperate with each other, it was either for dire reasons or for the purpose of art. As both breeds were natural artists, the region became the capital of the island's art community. Painting, music, dance, and sculpture were the forms of art most commonly associated with the region. Other art forms were usually more popular in other regions, such as ceramics in Po-Powai and theater in Vo-Powai. Inhabitants Le-Matoran made up around half the population, while Ga-Matoran only made up just over a third of it. Only a slight majority of Ga-Matoran lived in the region, as many also lived on the coasts of other regions, especially Po-Powai. The rest of the population was very diverse. This is a list of the region's most notable inhabitants, former and current: * Bivwak * Dymmox * Lewok (formerly, currently resides in Vo-Powai) * Morayne * Salvina (formerly, currently resides in Vo-Powai) * Sardar * Yedrin Appearances * Against the Storm/Volume I - First appearance * Against the Storm/Volume II * Against the Storm/Volume III * Against the Storm/Volume IV - Mentioned * Against the Storm/Volume V * Against the Storm/Volume VI Trivia * The region's geography initially took inspiration from Redwood National Park in California, but later adopted traits of other US west coast states, especially Washington state and its Puget Sound. * Mount Verheven’s name is taken from the Dutch word for "elevated". * Le-Powai gave rise to the Powai Nuian superstition that saying the word "Makuta" would cause bad luck. Category:Powai Nui Category:Air Category:Water